Rewrite ${(7^{-10})(7^{8})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{-10})(7^{8}) = 7^{-10+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-10})(7^{8})} = 7^{-2}} $